


1000 Heartless

by MrGreen56



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Begging, Broken Victim, Demyx is low key terrible like the others, Dubious Consent?, Empty comfort, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, The only time Demyx gets to top, Unwanted orgasm, kingdom hearts - Freeform, some aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreen56/pseuds/MrGreen56
Summary: Sora made a terrible mistake telling Donald and Goofy to stay behind to protect Hollow Bastion and he'll soon find out why they are indeed "Heartless" and all that happens he gets more afterwards.





	1000 Heartless

Sora ran ahead deeper into the valley killing any smaller heartless that got in his way. The plan was simple enough in his opinion, he'd go on ahead while Donald and Goofy helped the Restoration Committee protect the civilians and they'd meet back up within a few minutes depending on how long it took. Sora felt rather proud of himself, even Donald seemed a tad impressed with his plan. Even the keyblade wielder had a good idea every one in awhile. Soon enough a stopped running for a brief moment as he stared at the massive amount of heartless before him, there must have been a thousand or more of them. However Sora grinned as he ran forward brimming with confidence as he began to take out one Armored Knight after another, performing the Rising Sun technique to take out a large cluster of the heartless. He was on quite the role as he weaved around one of the lasers shot by the Surveillance Robots and jumped into the air, taking out the one who attacked him with ease. Sora soon took out several more of the Robots, however just as he was jumping to land the final blow on another one the Keyblade wielder felt pain blossom in his back as one of the other Surveillance Robots rammed into his back which sent him falling face first onto the ground. He tried to pull himself up as quickly as he could but the Armored Knights swarmed him in an instant and used their blades to pin him down by his clothes 'No!' he thought to himself as Sora realized just how overconfident he was. If Donald and Goofy were here they could have taken on the group and then...

His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of cloth being cut and warm air touched his now exposed ass. He froze for a moment before craning his neck to witness a sea of Armored Knights staring at his ass with their unfeeling gaze. Sora began to struggle wildly against the heartless who were pinning him down but that seemed to only excite the heartless over him as suddenly he could feel several bladed hands shredding his pants, nicking his sensitive flesh several times in the process. Now all he had left was the waist and legs of his pants left as his entire lower half was exposed for all to see before the sound of metal shifting could be heard all around him and to his horror the metal in each of the Knights crouch shifted upwards to reveal long pitch black dicks all standing at attention "Please...please don't!" Sora was dense but even he knew what was about to happen. However he didn't have time to say anymore when one of them pounced on top of him, forcing the eight inches inside of him all at once. Sora screamed in agony as the dry dick began to relentlessly fuck his virgin ass, he'd never even thought about sex before let alone done anything previously. Sora fought to try and summon his keyblade but just as the light shimmered in his hand one of the Knights stabbed the blade through the back of his hand, causing another scream to resound. However it was quickly cut off when one of the heartless shoved it's dick down his throat, causing him to gag on the invading appendage. Sora tried biting as some form of retaliation however all he was met with was a soft thud as even their dicks seemed to be of some kind of metallic materiel. So now all he could do was lay there and cry as he felt multiple cocks rut against him while the two did fucked him with all their strength 'Goofy...Donald...Riku...King.....Kairi....please...someone....' he thought as suddenly the heartless fucking his ass stilled and soon Sora felt a warm liquid fill his anus and mix with the blood that was trickling out. It hurt...it hurt so bad.

Before he even had time to adjust the one in his mouth came as well, shooting several ropes of hot cum in his throat. Sora gagged and spit as soon as the appendege was removed, however he got no respite because of soon as the two pulled out two more took their place and this went on for an amount of time that Sora couldn't tell. All he knew was that his as was becoming more and more filled with cum, unable to push any of it out due to a new cock entering him immediately and the same would be said for his now sore jaw as Sora began to swallow the cum shot in his mouth as he had no chance to spit anything out. Sora would gasp for a moment as the heartless hit that sweet spot finally and he felt himself hardening slightly which caused the Keyblade wielder to become disgusted with himself as the heartless came inside him and quickly got replaced once again. It took several but soon Sora was seeing stars as just the sheer amount of heartless along with his now generously lubed asshole. Sora gave a disgusted groan as he came into the dirt under him. The Armored Knights paused for a moment before going back to pounding his ass and mouth. Soon it seemed that the others were becoming restless as suddenly both pulled out as several hands flipped him onto his back causing him to become slightly disorientated. However soon a new level of searing pain replaced any pleasure he was feeling as two cocks slid into his ass which caused a new scream of agony come out of the teen. It seemed that the others were inspired as two cocks were haphazardly shoved into his mouth and soon a new much more haphazard rhythm was set with many cocks shoved towards his only two holes, thankfully no more were able to get into his ass or mouth but his hands suddenly became occupied as two Armored Knights wrapped each of Sora's hands around their dicks before fucking his hands. Sora stopped trying to fight and just let it all happen at this point. He no longer thought of why his so called friends weren't coming to save him, all he thought about was just trying to get this over with as soon as possible. 

Soon the two Knights fucking his mouth pulled out in frightening sync and both came on Sora's face, some of the hot cum hitting him in the eye. That's when suddenly he felt several ropes of cum land all over his body as he finally saw several knights jerking off over his body. And now it became a system of two heartless fucking his mouth, ass, and hands while the rest jerked off over him. It felt like hours when he finally noticed that the group was thinning out and finally before he knew it only one dick was left fucking his now lose ass. He had hardly even noticed at that point and couldn't even feel it when it came inside of him, there was so much cum that he could feel himself laying in a literal puddle of the pearly liquid. Sora laid there motionless for a few minutes as he had no strength left to move and he couldn't even see as his face was coated in both fresh and drying cum and opening his eyes meant only blurry vision.

He could hear footsteps approaching him as he dully thought that maybe someone was finally hear to help him. However an unfamiliar voice spoke, no it was familiar but he couldn't place it "Wow they really did a number on you oh great keyblade master!" He opened his eyes and past the blurry vision all he could see was a black mass which could only mean one thing "Org...Organization...." he croaked out before a finger pressed against his lips "Whoa there, I may be a nobody but I can feel one thing..." and with that the sound of a zipper being undone could be heard 'More...' he thought pitifully as his legs were raised into the air as he slightly shorter but slightly thicker cock entered his asshole easily "Shit....never felt anything so slick...they did you good...." the unknown figure muttered as he began a slow and gentle pace, rocking into Sora with surprising care. A hand reached up and ran his fingers over Sora's eyes "Blindness by cum might not be wise dude...." he muttered softly before Sora gasped and groaned as his cock once again twitched to life but slowly shook his head "Please...please stop..." he pleased before a low chuckle sounded by the body above him "You say no but your dick says...yes!" the man said before snapping his hips forward suddenly, smashing into Sora's prostate causing him to moan out in pleasure "Please...please....don't stop...." he moaned out as his legs were suddenly pushed to his shoulders in a mating press. From there the Organization Member began to pound into Sora's used hole causing the younger male to moan aloud "You're a fucking whore aren't you, I saw you cum to heartless...." the teen could only moan in response "You fucking loved that didn't you?!" Sora whimpered in response as suddenly his lips were captured in a deep kiss and Sora reached his hands around the man's neck as he moaned the the heat pooling in his groin before the Member stopped all movement "Say you want it..." Sora cried out as the pleasure was lost "Please..." Sora whimpered again "Please what?" the other insisted while Sora felt total shame on just how low and pathetic he became "Please...fuck me....let me cum!" he rasped before the other began to pound repeatedly into Sora before Sora's vision whited out as he came several fresh ropes of cum on both of them, the other groaning at the sudden tightness and came hard into the teen below him "Shit...man...just..." the member placed one more deep yet much more gentle kiss and Sora reciprocated, allowing him full access to his mouth before the other pulled away "Who...?" Sora asked while still slightly dazed from moments earlier "It's...probably best you don't know....for now...." something landed on his chest "Here, clean up. We'll do this again sometime!" and with that promise Sora could hear the portal open and close and now that he was coming down from his orgasm tears stung his eyes as the gravity of what happened hit him. He'd just been raped by over what was probably one thousand or so heartless and he just begged a member of Organization Xlll to fuck him. Sore turned onto his side and retched, emptying out his stomach of pretty much all the cum he was forced to swallow.

* * *

 

_The World That Never Was_

Demyx walked through the Corridor of Darkness back into his own plain white bedroom. He had never been so glad to be sent on reconnaissance before. Not only had he gotten to see what was probably a once in a lifetime event of Sora being brought down a notch but he'd even gotten a free fuck out of it as top for once. This was a good day for the Melodious Nocturne but it was even better as he pulled out a small camera and removed the disk and sticking it inside his DvD player as he'd caught the entire thing on camera from start to finish. He grinned before turning it off and went over to his desk to half ass the report, he'd leave the entire event out. This was something special, something he'd only know about...for now.

 

 


End file.
